


it will come back

by misguidedmalfoy



Series: another lover hits the universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, POV Theodore Nott, Sad Draco Malfoy, Song: It Will Come Back (Hozier), purebloods have emotional issues, sad gay boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misguidedmalfoy/pseuds/misguidedmalfoy
Summary: The night on the Astronomy Tower is no longer a nightmare. It's come to fruition.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Series: another lover hits the universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722472
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	it will come back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeruleanMusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanMusings/gifts).



> "don't let it in with no intention to keep it."
> 
> hi! i haven't published in a while but i finally found motivation to continue this series! this certainly isn't a popular ship but i know the few that like it will enjoy :3

“Theo.”

A hushed voice shook Theo out of the sleep he’d barely fallen into. 

“Theo,” the voice repeated, this time with a greater sense of urgency, or was it fear?

Before he could turn over and put the pillows over his ears, there was a rough grip on his shoulder, shaking him fully awake. 

“What?” Theo snapped, opening his eyes and squinting at the figure above him. His vision slowly adjusted to the dark, and he quickly sat up as he realized that it was Draco whose persistence had woken him. 

It was dark, but Theo could see that Draco was considerably paler than usual. Something was wrong.

“What’s going on, Draco?” he whispered, and Draco took a breath. “I’m leaving now. To…” His voice trailed off, but Theo could fill in the blanks. 

The task that had been looming over Draco had finally come to be carried out. 

There was nothing Theo could think to say for a moment, watching the pale boy in front of him tremble ever so slightly.

“Do you want me to wake up Blaise?” Theo said, but Draco shook his head. Theo watched him drag a hand through his hair, his fingers shaking badly. 

“He’ll complain, he…” Draco’s voice trailed off. “Don’t. I just wanted to say goodbye… to you.”

Draco’s voice dropped to a whisper at the last two words, and suddenly he couldn’t look Theo in the eye. 

A lump formed in Theo’s throat, and he began to feel like he might be sick.

No one knew that they’d been together since fifth year, no one knew that they’d broken up in March. Theo had watched Draco push him away as the world began to slowly crumble around them. Months had gone by where they’d do nothing more than glance at each other, the distance between them like a brick wall.

Now they were two feet apart, and Draco had just said he wanted to say goodbye to Theo. 

Just Theo. Not Blaise, just… Theo.

Theo rose to his feet, his eyes level with Draco’s. Draco’s brow seemed permanently furrowed, as if he’d never relax again.

All of the animosity from their sudden split seemed to slip away as they came closer. Theo could feel Draco’s shallow breaths, he could see Draco swallowing hard as he stifled his dread. 

“Where will you go? After…” Theo said softly, reaching for Draco’s hands. He didn’t miss the twitch of Draco’s arm as he brushed over the Dark Mark.

Draco closed his eyes as his fingers intertwined with Theo’s. “The Manor, I suppose, it’s warded enough.” His voice shook, as though he wasn’t sure of his statement.

Theo wished nothing more than to pull Draco into his arms, coax him back into bed, and fall asleep in each other’s arms like they’d done nearly every night. The task didn’t have to be completed, he told himself, they could run away and let the world disappear.

He nearly scoffed aloud at his own foolish fantasy. There was nothing that could be done.

“Send me an owl if you can,” Theo whispered, watching Draco’s expression carefully. He saw Draco’s trembling lip, how he bit his cheek in an attempt to stifle the tears that were coming.

“It’s better for your sake if I don’t. Your father... your father will only see it as another opportunity to convince you to take the mark,” Draco mumbled, his voice becoming less clear as the tears threatened to control him. 

Theo stepped closer, squeezing Draco’s hand tightly. He refused to let Draco continue his shallow pretense of not caring, not when this could be the last time they saw each other.

The last time they saw each other. Those words echoing through Theo’s mind were enough to drive away any hesitation as he cupped his hand around Draco’s cheek and kissed him hard. 

He could pretend they were still fifteen, still worried about nothing more than O.W.L.s. There was no oncoming war, no Voldemort, no Azkaban.  
Just each other against the rest of the world.

Draco’s hands were in Theo’s hair, there were tears on his cheeks. It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed through a haze of tears, but tonight was different. Unforgettable.

Draco tasted of mint, just as he always had. Theo had never been sure of how he’d always been the same, but it was something he wouldn’t forget.

He wouldn’t let himself forget.

Theo broke the kiss, but didn’t let Draco go. Instead, he pressed his forehead to Draco’s and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. He imagined Draco’s cheeks burning with shame in the dark, and that was reason enough for him to pull Draco into a final embrace.

“You’re going to be alright. I promise you, we’ll see each other soon.”

Theo felt Draco inhale slowly, Draco lifted his head from Theo’s shoulder.

“Don’t disillusion yourself with false hope.”

With that, Draco’s warmth was gone from Theo’s body, and the sound of the door closing broke him out of the trance he’d fallen into.

It didn’t feel right going back to sleep, not with the newfound dread in his stomach.

Something terrible was going to happen tonight, and he decided already that he’d be ready for it.

Even without the assurance that the boy he loved would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> haha oops everyone is sad :)


End file.
